oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kumo Arashi-Kiba
"The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things you think are separate and different are actually one and the same. We are all one people, but we live as if divided" Early History My master told me that my love of storms is what helped him find me, as he found me abandoned in a forest as a huge storm raged through the land. He could hear the laughter of a child as each bolt lit up the sky and shook the clouds as the thunder roars out. As he swoop down he notice that the child did not fear his draconic form as it picked him up and shelter him from the rain as he fell asleep in his claws. He moved quickly as he summoned the storm as lung dragons are rare from being hunted. He knew that something was tracking him for a long time so he quickly dropped the child off at the monastery of Ginkuto on the steps outside of the grand masters door as he left as quickly as he came, the storm following him as he flew away. This lung dragon named Ojin didn't stop looking out for the boy as he was raised and trained alongside the monks. His hidden sensei help hone his techniques, teaching him a what was a long lost form and style of combat, as he became the perfect pupil for him. So eager to learn and gain power to be better then the day before. As he gained age and strength as he became more of a warrior every day. Passing the trails of the grand master of the monastery, being one of the youngest to become a nomad peace maker of the monastery. The link between Kumo and Ojin grew in this time as the dragon treated the boy who is now a man more like a son then a student. To keep the training more secretive and exclusive they began to train on the astral realm at night. Teaching him about the chakras, as well as more about the lore of the dragons and the Oni Emperor that hunted them, this task having being taken up by one of his generals. This general reforged the ranks of the Oni and made a new legion of shadows. Life changed during one of these astral meetings, morphed into a nightmare. A dark cloak clouded behind Ojin, a shadow blade piercing threw the chest of his Sensei, and a Skull like face emerging from the shade saying in a twisted voice "Your next mortal...." as a third eye opens between the forehead of the skull as it seem to collapse on itself. Now living by the words of his former master as his spirit guide, He hunts down the hunter of his Sensei to regain his honor. Education Since been dropped on the grand master doorstep, Kumo has trained vigorously to grow and learn. As the years passed the training only became harder and harder. He was well known as a teenager for competing in competitions with the men of the monastery, even placing in some of the top ranks. Though through time the master began to notice one part of him he had not seen himself, the desire for revenge on the killer of his Sensei. This was a cloud that lingered over him and his destiny along his path in the world. This was something that training nor teaching would help with, this was a task only Kumo will know how to complete, But he will have the tools he needs for the journey to come. With this weakness the grand master also saw something else in him, the desire to protect those around him. Even at a young age Kumo was known to protect the weak. Kumo has been trained in many forms or martial arts and other forms of combat, his body itself becoming his weapon and armor needed to survive in the world. The Adventurers Life Kumo was always different compared to the rest of the kids he played with. Mostly care free and wild, Kumo was not the easiest child to care for. He often would get himself into fights with kids and adults alike. He knew one thing that made him different was not having a normal family to call his own, but it took time for him to realize that his dragon master was his only family the boy ever had. As he grew he never really wondered who his true family was, content with his Sensei alongside people at the monastery. He always knew there was something else out there for him out there in the world. Knowing one day that he would be free like the winds and be able to walk the lands. There was something else that help guided him into the open world, knowing what ever killed his only family is still out there and is looking for him. But Kumo has never really know fear in his life. Even when the shadow demon took his Sensei away from him Kumo only stared into the creatures eyes before it dissipated in whispers of dark black smoke. As soon as he was ready to venture out on his own as a nomad, this started his quest to track down this shadow and destroy it, bringing honor back to Ojin and his Race. Advanced Education Kumo was able to study the martial art for of Sage from his Sensei before he past on. Through time and training to become a monk master of his monastery he has only improved this training either in secret or in astral training like shown to him before. Although training as a monk has improved his body beyond what he imagined. It has also shown him how to use his Ki and how to channel it threw his body better, both aiding him in and out of combat. Religion Kumo follows Hei Feng, Same as Ojin. Kumo has always felt a connection to storms his whole life, Ojin taught him the lore of Hei Feng as he grew into a man. Ojin's knowledge of the deity was passed down threw years of stories, lesson and rituals keeping the tradition of his master beliefs alive as he journeys threw the land. Appearance A human with white spiky hair and silver eyes on a tone built body. It seems to be scarred from years of intense training. Along side a circular zodiac calendar tattoo on the center upper back, Out from the 4 diagonal corners come 4 lung dragon tattoos that seem to coil and wrap around each limb of his body. In combat or storms it is seen to flash and light up as a electric bolt traces across the tattoo's lines. Personality Seems to enjoy the challenge that a hard fight possesses. At first seeming laid back and chill, and if pushed will become aggressive and irritated. He seems protective of his team mates and has a natural liking of the kitsune from being raised at the monastery of Ginkuto. Though he has been know to let the enemies gain power to fight them at their strongest. Friends Asuka, Themor, Enemies *Horoki, Oni Khan* and his shadow army Aspirations The protector of Sovenheim and keep the save haven for dragon kind safe from evil. And to help bind the Dragon Souls of Sheng to there mountains in Tian Fa Category:Player Characters